


First Time

by phoenixhowl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixhowl/pseuds/phoenixhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of living apart while they study, Jim pays his brother a visit and gives him something to remember him by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Living apart from Jim proved to be more of a hardship than he had initially thought it would. They even lived in different towns now Jim was studying at Cambridge, and he was in Drama School. It was strange to eat alone, to be alone, to come home to an empty, dingy apartment. Luckily school proved to be fun and challenging, even when he didn't have that much friends yet. Not that that was a surprise, he never had much friends. But apart from challenging it was also very tiring, and he was glad when it was finally Friday.

His eyes widened when he reached his door. He was sure, properly, completely sure that he had locked it behind him that morning, like he always did. He even checked it, like he always did. And yet it was open. Not far, just a crack, but it was open. There were no signs of a forced entrance, and Richard sighed when he got over the initial shock. He could only think of one person who had the impertinence of inviting himself like that, and when he opened the door, he was met by the confident smirk he had been expecting. 

Jim was sitting sprawled across the bed, patting on the mattress to indicate Richard should come and sit next to him. “Hello baby brother,” he cooed. “I thought I would come by and check how you were holding up. So, how are you holding up?”

A small yelp escaped his lips when Jim impatiently pulled him closer. He had been sitting next to him, but apparently not close enough to his brother's liking. Richard's head rest against Jim's chest, and he could hear the heartbeat. “I'm fine,” he muttered, instantly feeling more at home. “How about you?”

“Mhm. Could be better. Cambridge is dull.”

The younger Moriarty looked up with a frown, his lips parting as he tried to out his regret. Jim seized his chance immediately, pushing his brother on his back as he kissed him, his tongue pushing in when Richard gasp. His hands clawed at Jim's shoulders in shock, trying to get him off him, but it only made Jim more insistent, his kisses harder and more desperate.

The cardigan was pushed off his shoulders and found its way to the floor. Jim's hands were all over him, and Richard had forgotten how strong Jim could be when he set his mind to it. His clothing was ripped off him like it was nothing, and while his brother had a talented mouth, he was still half in a mood of thinking that this was bad. Jim didn't seem to bother when he flipped him around, making him lie on his stomach while he prepared him roughly with his fingers.

Teeth dug harshly in the conch of his ear, and he couldn't help but moan and writhe while Jim chuckled in his ear. “So tight, darling. I'm surprised you haven't whored yourself for some attention.”

“Jim, I'm getting attention everytime I'm in school,” he gritted, hips bucking up. “Drama School, you know. Now what the fuck are you doing?”

Jim tutted, smacking a pale arse cheek with the back of his hand. “What does it look like? I'm making sure you'll remember me. Why, do you want me to stop?”

Just when he wanted to answer, Jim covered Richard's mouth with his hand, muffling his speech, making him mumble against the palm. He jerked his head, trying to get rid of it, but failed utterly. The strange thing was that he wasn't even sure if he wanted Jim to stop. He could feel the fingers stretching him, the burn spreading through his body when Jim suddenly pushed in.

Richard wailed against Jim's hand, glad that his brother decided to mute him. The neighbours certainly would have heard him otherwise, the walls weren't that thick. The hand kept firmly in place as Jim started to thrust, the pace fast and the strokes rough. His hands clawed at the duvet, fingers curling into the sheets as his brother fucked him open. He gasped for breath when Jim's hand finally disappeared, his nostrils flaring as he tried to get in as much air as possible. Jim jerked and groaned on top of him, before pulling back, leaving Richard confused and panting on his stomach.

It took a moment before he rolled to his side, their gazes connecting. Richard's features still showed confusion, and he looked at his brother in puzzlement. “Again, what was that?”

“I'm pretty sure we had the same education. You know what that was.”

“Yes, yes,” Richard groaned, pulling up his jeans to feel less exposed. “I know. But... You're my brother.”

“Another astute observation,” Jim drawled. “I already made my point. I wanted to give you something to remember me by.”

Richard blinked a few times, not sure how he felt about all this. “It.. It was my.. Well, it was my first time.”

“Hm.” The older Moriarty crawled closer, tugging at the waistband of Richard's jeans. “Then I suppose I should do it properly.”


End file.
